prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Emalia
Emalia es el emparejamiento romántico entre Emily Fields y Talia Sandoval. Serie |-|Temporada 5= Fresh Meat thumb|left Talia está en The Brew con Ezra que le dice que su comida es realmente increíble. Talia le dice que está "tan contenta" que le gusta. Cuando Emily entra, Ezra le dice que quiere que conozca a Talia, y cuando Talia le dice a Emily que es agradable conocerla, Emily pregunta qué está pasando. Ezra explica que le pidió a Talia que ayudara esta noche en la cocina. Emily dice que ella no entiende y por lo que Ezra tira de ella a un lado para explicar más, dejando a Talia para empacar la comida que compró Ezra para probar. En la cocina, Talia se pone la nariz cuando huele algo en un tazón de vidrio. Tomando otro olor, Talia le pregunta a Emily qué es, y Emily le dice que está llenando para empanadas. Talia le da a Emily una mirada, y Emily le toma el plato. Talia le dice a Emily que si la pasta que acaba de sacar de la nevera ha estado allí durante la noche, puede que quiera ..., pero Emily la corta, diciendo que si ella quiere un consejo, le preguntará a su madre, ellos regresan. En la fiesta de relanzamiento de The Brew, Talia sostiene una bandeja de comida. Ella tiene gente de todas las direcciones sacando muestras de la bandeja. Over a Barrel thumb|left En The Brew, Talia comenta que el capuchino que Emily ha hecho tiene "buena espuma". Talia comienza a sugerir que si Emily comienza desde arriba y trabaja su camino hasta el fondo, pero antes de que pueda terminar, Emily la corta, diciéndole que ella está bastante segura de que puede averiguarlo. Comentando que ella está en el territorio de Emily, Talia dice que ella le dará a Emily su espacio, y camina hacia la cocina. En el mostrador de la Brew, Talia saca los útiles de limpieza, y Emily dice que hay algunos en la cocina si quiere limpiar, y ella puede mostrarle. Talia dice que ella sabe, "en el suministro más cercano", y que ella sólo estaba para poner los suministros de limpieza con el resto. Emily menciona que eso no suele ser el desgaste que mantener el frente de los suministros de limpieza de la casa, y decirle a Emily para escuchar, Talia explica que ella sólo tenía un tiempo de inactividad y que no lo hace bien con las manos ociosas. Emily dice que si hay algunas cosas que Talia piensa que deberían cambiar, entonces genial, solo tráigala antes de que ella decida por sí misma. Después de decir "trato" a Emily, Talia menciona que ella quería preguntar, "¿crees que Ezra iría a buscar un uniforme nuevo?", Y cuando Emily le pregunta la palabra uniforme, Talia le dice que no querría nada extravagante , Apenas un polo con el logotipo. Siguiendo adelante, Talia dice que debe ser algo casual y cohesivo, "sólo un poco más limpio", y cuando Emily le pregunta qué sería más limpio que, Talia dice que ella estaba notando antes que hay un pequeño agujero en el hombro de Emily Camisa ", y así comencé a pensar que tal vez ..." Emily corta a Talia, diciéndole que es una camiseta y es cómoda, a la que Talia dice que tal vez podrían usar algo un poco más oscuro ", para que las manchas no espectáculo". Emily dice que tal vez Talia sólo debe llegar a una nueva idea a la vez, y decir a Emily "sí", Talia toma los suministros de limpieza y las cabezas de nuevo en la cocina. The Bin of Sin thumb|left Caminando desde la cocina, Talia coloca un pastel en el mostrador de la Brew. Como ella está colocando una tarjeta encima de la empanada, Emily pregunta si ella hizo el empanada para Ezra, y Talia dice que ella lo hizo, "oí el pecan es su favorito". Diciendo que está teniendo la sensación de que Talia piensa que Ezra está disponible, Emily le dice a Talia que no, pero Talia le dice a Emily que el pastel es solo un agradecimiento por contratarla, "no una propuesta de matrimonio". Talia dice que lamenta que ella haya pisado el césped de Emily, a lo que Emily comenta que no está interesada en Ezra, ni en ningún otro tipo. Talia se da cuenta de que la ex de Emily es una niña, y después de confirmar el hecho, Emily le dice a Talia que Ezra está saliendo con una de sus buenas amigas, así que ella puede querer retroceder. Diciendo que es "bueno saber", Talia vuelve a la cocina. En la cocina de The Brew, Talia está cocinando cuando Emily entra y comenta que no cree que haya alguien más aquí. Talia comenta que es sólo ella y sus manzanas, antes de notar el comportamiento de Emily y preguntarle si está bien. Emily dice que está bien, antes de explicar que Ezra le pidió que se acercara. Como Emily dice que ella sólo va a esperar afuera, Talia le pregunta si ella quiere tomar el relevo, "y voy a terminar de limpiar". Emily comenta que ambos saben que no es una cocinera, a la que Talia dice que Emily le hará un favor. Emily está de acuerdo, y mientras se acerca a la estufa, Talia le dice a Emily que tome la cuchara de madera que sostiene y revuelve. Mientras Emily comienza a remover las manzanas, Talia menciona que eso es todo. Al notar algo en el cabello de Emily, Talia escoge una hoja y pregunta lo que Emily estaba haciendo, "corriendo por el bosque?" Riendo, Emily dice que no tiene idea de cómo que entró allí, y tirándolo a la basura, Talia dice que va Para poner algunas cosas. A medida que las manzanas se incendian, Talia se precipita hacia atrás y apaga la estufa y coloca una cacerola sobre las manzanas. Le dice a Emily que no se preocupe, Talia le asegura que esto sucede a veces, y cuando Emily dice que lo siente, Talia le dice que no es nada, "confía en mí, el último lugar en el que trabajé casi quemé toda la cocina". Talia le dice a Emily que, pensándolo bien, tal vez debería ir a esperar al frente y terminará en la cocina. Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me Talia comprueba algunos suministros en la cocina de The Brew. En la cocina de The Brew en el escritorio improvisado de Ezra, Talia está llenando un papeleo cuando Emily se acerca a ella. Cuando Emily pregunta si se siente mejor, Talia pregunta la palabra "¿mejor?", Antes de Emily explicar que Ezra dejó una nota diciendo que Talia llamó ayer. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Talia dice que no estaba enferma, "sólo tenía que cuidar de algo". Mientras Talia vuelve a sus papeles, Emily sale y después de que ella se vaya, Talia mira por encima de su hombro hacia las puertas de la cocina. Talia habla con Jonny quien está construyendo algo para The Brew. En la cocina de The Brew, Talia sube detrás de Emily y vuelve a amarrar su delantal después de que se haya deshecho. Emily le da las gracias, y mientras sus manos permanecen en la cintura de Emily, Talia le dice a Emily que no lo mencione, antes de que se vaya. Hablando con un conductor de comida fresca, Talia selecciona algunos productos frescos. Out, Damned Spot Talia y Emily montan sus bicicletas a través de Camp Koatohee. Talia comenta que ella no ha hecho esto en años, a lo que Emily le pregunta si se está divirtiendo, y Talia le dice que ella es, "tenías razón". Emily comenta que montar cuesta abajo, de pie sobre los pedales, es lo más cercano que se puede llegar a volar. Diciendo "aquí", Talia se baja de su bicicleta y le dice a Emily que "venga. Es por aquí". Cuando las niñas caminan a través de los árboles hacia un lago, Emily pregunta aquí, y cuando Talia confirma, "aquí", Emily pregunta que aquí es donde Talia tuvo su primer beso. Diciendo que fue con Marvin Biglioni, Talia explica que fue en el verano después del cuarto grado, "parecía una rana. Sus mejillas estaban aquí ", antes de mostrar a Emily lo que ella quiere decir. Emily adivina que Talia estaba tratando de convertirlo en un príncipe, y encogiéndose de hombros, Talia comenta que una chica puede soñar. Talia le dice a Emily que estaban de pie justo donde están actualmente ", y se inclina hacia adentro y justo cuando estábamos a punto de sellar el acuerdo en mi primer beso siempre, él eructa, y es húmedo". Como Emily dice que eso está mal, Talia menciona que todo lo que ella podía pensar era "hacer más", ella sólo quería hacer un "más", "fue horrible". Talia le dice a Emily que es su turno para decirle algo, a lo que Emily dice que no cree que puedan ir en bicicleta a donde ella tuvo su primer beso. Talia le pide a Emily que revele su mayor temor, pero como Emily evita contestar, Talia dice que fue una pregunta estúpida. Emily le dice que no, no es, es sólo ..., y cuando Emily se aleja, Talia se pregunta si es demasiado pronto. Notando la mirada en el rostro de Emily, Talia dice que ella entiende eso, "Quiero decir que hay cosas de las que tampoco estoy dispuesta a hablar". Emily entonces se inclina impulsivamente hacia adelante y besa a Talia, y cuando Talia le pregunta por qué fue eso, Emily le dice que era un do over. Pretty Isn't the Point En The Brew, Talia está en el teléfono, "oh, por favor, si mis clientes sabían que era la manteca de cerdo me meterían en el horno". Al oír a alguien entrar, Talia mira por encima del hombro y le dice a Emily que es su mamá en el teléfono. Diciendo que ella "enviará por correo electrónico", Talia termina la llamada. Como Emily se pregunta si su madre quería hablar con ella, Talia le dice que no, y que acaba de llamar sobre la izquierda sobre el zapatero que Emily llevó a casa la semana pasada. Al notar una mirada en la cara de Emily, Talia pregunta si Emily piensa que es bueno que ella y Pam tengan algo en común además de Emily, y cuando Emily le pregunta si Pam sabe de ..., Talia interrumpe, "nosotros? No de mi". Diciendo que se están moviendo lentamente, Talia menciona que está perfectamente bien con "tú y yo quedándonos entre tú y yo". Cuando Emily agrega que el marido de Talia también está en su situación, Talia asiente, "eso es correcto", antes de que ella se inclina para besar a Emily, "¿acabas de despertar esta hermosa?" Mientras Emily se ríe, Talia entra en la cocina. Bloody Hell En la cocina de The Brew, Talia se acaba de instalar cuando Emily entra pidiéndole si puede hablar con ella. Cuando Talia no dice nada, Emily dice que sabe que Amanda iba a ayudarla en la cocina esta semana, pero algo ha surgido y Emily esperaba que ella pudiera cubrir sus cambios en su lugar. Talia dice que ella no piensa que será posible, a lo que Emily le pregunta, antes de preguntarse si así es como va a ser. Como Emily dice que no dijo lo que dijo para hacerle daño, Talia le dice que no se trata de eso, "hoy es mi último día. Ya le dije a Ezra que renuncié ". Al salir de su coche, Talia le dice a Emily que está aquí para recoger su último cheque cuando se encuentren cara a cara fuera de The Brew. Al darse cuenta de que el coche de Talia está lleno, Emily le pregunta si se va de viaje, y mirando por encima del hombro, Talia le dice "no exactamente". Talia explica que después de lo que Emily dijo, ella tuvo una charla con Eric, "una verdadera charla", y ella estaba bastante abierta con él, "y ... no fue tan bien". Cuando Talia dice que ella y Eric están separándose, Emily espera que ella no la obligara a tener una conversación que ella no estaba lista para tener, a lo que Talia dice que iba a suceder "tarde o temprano". Escuchando como Emily pregunta qué va a hacer, Talia dice que ha reservado un hotel en otro concierto de catering, así que siempre y cuando haya agua caliente y sábanas limpias, se quedará allí por un tiempo ", pero después de eso ... Yo no No lo sé ". Emily le dice a Talia que si necesita un lugar para quedarse por los próximos dos días, puede estrellarse en su casa, y cuando Talia pregunta si la madre de Emily estará bien con eso, Emily menciona que su mamá está ausente. Diciendo gracias, "eso sería genial", Talia se dirige en dirección a The Brew. Citas Primer Beso *'Inicio:' Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me (5x18) *'Razón:' Mientras Talia se aleja, Emily agarra su codo y después de que las das comparten una mirada, Emily jala a Talia en un beso. Cuando se separan del beso, Talia empuja a Emily para otra. Segundo Beso *'Inicio:' Out, Damned Spot (5x19) *'Razón:' De pie en el lugar exacto Talia habría tenido su primer beso, Emily la besa, diciéndole que su beso es un hacer más. Primera Relación *'Inicio:' Out, Damned Spot (5x19) y Pretty Isn't the Point (5x20) *'Razón:' Talia le dice a Emily la verdad sobre su marido, y ellos aceptan tomar las cosas con calma. *'Termino:' Pretty Isn't the Point (5x20) *'Razón:' Emily descubre que Talia le dijo a su marido que ella era un experimento. Diciendo que ella no está en las niñas porque es de moda, Emily termina su relación antes de que tenga la oportunidad de empezar. Música en las Escenas de Emalia *"My Love Is With You" de Fort Atlantic - (Ezra le informa a Emily que ha contratado a Talia para que le ayude a preparar la comida para la fiesta). *"Rock the Ride" por The Asteroids Galaxy Tour - (Emily y Talia hablan de la colocación de The Brews cleaning supplies cuando Talia sugiere a Emily que el Brew consiga uniformes para el personal). *"It Should've Been You" por Maggie Chapman - (Talia le pregunta a Emily si su camiseta pertenecía a su ex, entonces sugiere que ella necesita intentar usar algo nuevo). *"Cured of Youth" por Tennis - (Ezra mira a través de recibos en el Brew cuando Emily viene adentro para conseguir su cheque de pago, comentarios de Talia en la ropa de Emily entonces en "bollos lindos" de Ezra). *"Wildest Moments" de Jessie Ware - (Emily le dice a Talia que Ezra no está disponible). *"Girls Chase Boys" de Ingrid Michaelson - (Emily le pregunta a Talia si se siente mejor después de que ella llamó enfermo). *"A Good Day (Morning Song)" de Priscilla Ahn - (Emily y Talia montar sus bicicletas, hablar y luego besar). *"We were made to be Broken" de Jules Larson & AG - (Talia le dice a Emily que su madre estaba pidiendo una receta de zapatero, luego se compromete a mantener su relación tranquila). *"Can't Remember to Forget You" por Shakira ft. Rihanna - (Emily hace Talia bailar con ella, Emily muestra a Talia su rutina de baile y Talia se rompe). *"Call My Name" de HAERTS - (Cuando Talia se rompe Emily la saca del piso y baila lentamente con ella para calmarla). Navegación Categoría:Emparejamientos Categoría:Romances Categoría:Parejas de Amistad Categoría:Parejas LGBT Categoría:Ex-parejas Categoría:Intereses Amorosos